Only You and Me
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Zechs is depressed over a resent break up. So the rest of the gang drag him to a gay bar where he meets Skyler. Cantians Yaoi. 1x2, 3x4x5, 6xOC POV: Zechs


Demoness: Okay so maybe my first yaoi story was not my last. But this is different. It's not humor but does contain humor. Anyways, in my yaoi story "Pool Adventures" Zechs had a boyfriend named Skyler. Well this story is how they got together. I think it's quite cute. The parings are 1x2, 3x4x5, 6xOC but not until towards the end. I hope you enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Places like this had always seemed so dark and dim. The strobe lights made it seem as if you were looking at someone, as if you were seeing them frame by frame, like in an old movie. The music blaring as if they want the whole world to hear. Duo said I should go to this place. How Heero put up with it is beyond me. But then again he was always up to doing anything with his kio. Same with Trowa and Wufei, willing to do anything for Quatre.  
  
Then there's me, with no one. The one person I cared for left me for some other guy. To have that happen feels as if it's the end of the world. Duo and Quatre tried to cheer me up, hence why I'm here now. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero were playing pool, Duo and Quatre were out on the dance floor, and I was sitting at this table. With the dim lighting, it looked as if it had no color, no...life.  
  
"Came I get ya anything?" The waitress asked me.  
  
"Not right now." I replied to her. She was about to say something else when the door opened, to revile a tall man standing in the doorway. He was about the same height as me, with blonde hair that he had spiked. He wore sunglasses so I couldn't see his eye color, but could tell he had his eyebrow pierced.  
  
"Hi Skyler." The waitress called to him.  
  
"Hey short stuff." His deep tenor voice called back. He walked over to her and then they both walked back to the bar. By this time, everyone had come back over to the table.  
  
"Who's that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"That's Krista and Skyler." Duo answered. We were all looking at wondering how he knew this. "I helped Krista out before this place opened."  
  
"So that's how you knew about this place." Quatre commented. My mind had only half been on the conversation. The other half of my mind however was on Skyler. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that Duo had been trying to get my attention.  
  
"Zechs." He finally shouted, drawing me from my thoughts.  
  
"What?" I know I sounded dumb, but I wasn't listening so I didn't know what he was asking.  
  
"Who were you staring at?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No one." I lied. What was I going to say? I was staring at the hot guy that just walked through the door. "I'm going to get something to drink." I told them. Just what I wanted, to be interrogated. Walking up to the bar, I placed my glass down and sat in an empty chair. I expected the waitress to serve me but instead someone else served me.  
  
"What can I get ya?" The same deep tenor from earlier asked.  
  
"Three wise men [1]." I replied to him.  
  
"Nice choice. Normally people don't go for something with such high alcohol content." He said to me.  
  
"Right now I have a reason too." I muttered. "I'm Zechs by the way."  
  
"Skyler." He gave me his name. "So how do you know Duo?"  
  
"His kio is friends with my sister. How do you know him?" I asked him.  
  
"He helped my sister out with a problem about a week before this place opened." Skyler explained. "Here's your drink."  
  
"Thanks. How much?" I asked.  
  
"It's on me." He replied.  
  
"Skyler I need you to fill these drink orders." We heard Krista call.  
  
"What are they?" Skyler called back to his sister.  
  
"Four Sex on the beach, three tequila sunrise, and one bourbon chasers." Krista listed off the drink orders.  
  
"Well I guess I'll talk to ya lata." Skyler said.  
  
"Alright then." I said before leaving. I arrived back at the table with Duo giving me look that would make even the most fearless person quiver with fear. "What?"  
  
"Zechs has a crush." He started to tease me. Everyone excluding Duo shook their heads at his immaturity. Heero, seeing no other way to shut his kio up, pressed his lips into Duo's and began to assault his mouth. A moan escaped Duo's lips. The sweet and tender moment was broken when we all heard yelling.  
  
"My ass is off limits." It sounded like Krista. We all turned to watch Skyler jump over the bar and go over to his sister's side. We, being the gentlemen that we are, went over to help. We got over there and saw Krista standing behind her brother. She was a good foot shorter then he was. Around them, there were six big women.  
  
"You should know that you shouldn't run around here Krista." One of them said.  
  
"Well I work here, so maybe you shouldn't be here." Krista replied.  
  
"You will be mine again." The women said.  
  
"No she won't." Skyler replied.  
  
"Well you can't take on all six of us." Another woman said.  
  
"No but he can with help." Duo said, stepping forward.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to bash your head in." The first women said.  
  
"Well if your going to bash my kio's head in then you'll have to get through me." Heero said taking Duo's hand.  
  
"Now I can't let you bash in my friends heads without trying to stop you." I said moving towards them. Trowa and Wufei didn't say anything but stepped forward. Quatre came up to Krista, Grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the oncoming fight. WE were about to start when the manager came out.  
  
"STOP!" We heard him call out. "I will not tolerate this in my bar. You women are to leave. I've had trouble with you in the past." He announced. We watched as they left with their heads hanging low. "Also we are closing down early. Thanks for coming but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said before walking back into his office. Slowly everyone started to leave.  
  
"Thanks." Skyler said to us.  
  
"No prob. Now you mind telling why that's the second time you've had problems with them?" Duo asked Krista.  
  
"Ex-girlfriend." Krista replied.  
  
The guys left shortly after with Krista and Skyler. But I had to do something else first, so I told them I'd meet them at the car. I had finally got to the exit door when I heard what sounded like a scream. Hoping the manager heard it too; I didn't call 911 but went out to see what happened. Once I stepped out the door, I was immediately struck with a blow to my cheek. As a reflex, I swung back hitting who ever had hit me. I watched as they fell to the ground. Looking to see who had hit me, I saw the girl from earlier.  
  
"Are you okay?" I heard Krista from behind me.  
  
"Yea...you?" I asked. She nodded. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"In the alley. They heard some noises and told me to stay here." She replied. As if on cue, they all come running from the side of the building.  
  
"Krista you okay?" Skyler asked his sister with concern. She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. But he was hit pretty hard with her fist." Krista said pointing to me. I didn't realize it until now but my mouth was bleeding.  
  
"Do you think you could drive yourself home while I get him some water and ice?" Skyler asked. She nodded. "Come on." He said to me while walking back inside the bar. I followed him as everyone was leaving.  
  
"I don't need any ice." I told him but it was too late, for he had already pulled it out of the freezer.  
  
"Yes you will. It will keep the swelling down. And trust me there will be swelling." He said to me.  
  
"Thanks." I said while taking the bag of ice.  
  
"I should be thanking you for helping my sister." He replied.  
  
"It was no problem. Even if I hadn't been sucker punched, I still would have done something. I'm just glad I never had the chance to drink that three wise men I ordered." I said while letting out a small chuckle, as did he. I have to admit, it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.  
  
"Here's a glass so you can go rinse your mouth out." He said, setting the glass down in front of me. I took it, went into the bathroom, and proceeded to rinse the blood out of my mouth. When I got back, Skyler was sitting at a table drinking a Mountain Dew. I took the empty seat across from him.  
  
"I got a question for you." He said to me. "Are the tall guy, the Chinese guy, and blonde guy together?" He asked.  
  
"Yea...they have been for about a year now. Same thing with the other two." I answered.  
  
"What about you. You seeing anyone?" He asked.  
  
"I was. But we broke up about a week ago." I answered.  
  
"What happened?" Skyler asked.  
  
"He found someone better." I answered.  
  
"Yea I know the feeling." He muttered. "You kinda remind me of him."  
  
"Well your nothing like my ex...he was never on the jump into a situation like the one we were just in." I told him.  
  
"How's your jaw?" He asked.  
  
"Hurt's like hell. But that's easily remedied with a few pain killers." I told him.  
  
"Well I can think oh a way to take you mind off them pain." Skyler said to me.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is that." I retorted.  
  
"This." He said before pressing his lips into mine. I leaned into the kiss, as it grew deeper and deeper. His tongue began to trace my bottom lip. He was asking permission...so I opened my mouth and felt his tongue slipped in. We broke this kiss and left the bar. All I have to say for the night is that it was great.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Demoness: I told you it wasn't really humor. But it is cute. Please read and review. Also a three wise men is a shot of Jack Daniels, Jim Beam, and San Jose in one. 


End file.
